Conociendote mejor
by Candy-san
Summary: Jojo sige siendo igual de callado, un proyecto, una chica y los tipicos problemas de hermano mayor Jojo/OC


**Bueno mi primer fic de "Horton y el mundo de los quien" espero que les agrade Jojo/ OC**

Hace ya 2 años del suceso de Horton y con 16 años de edad Jojo se habia vuelto muy popular entre las chicas no solo por salvar a Villa Quien sino también por su aspecto físico y aunque seguía siendo igual de callado que hace 2 años, no habia dia en que lo acosaran hombres y mujeres, estaba harto de tanta atención, todos los dias era lo mismo el llegaba ala escuela temprano para no encontrarse a nadie pero en eso comienza a llegar la gente y siempre es que las chicas lo abrasen y lo intenten besar, después sale del tumulto y se topa con los hombres y escucha cosas como "Oye viejo como puedes atraer tanto alas chicas", "eres el hombre" , y claro no faltan los bravucones que, "casualmente" son los hijos de la gente del consejo y que por ello no temen a meterse con el hijo del alcalde, y esa mañana no era la excepción, ya habia librado la mayoría de sus obstáculos mañaneros dando excepción….

-Hey, enano- Dice uno de ellos de casi 2 metros de altura(a quien con esta altura se le hace alto alguien) y el hijo del segundo al mando de el consejo (ya que en la peli no se menciona los nombres del los miembros del consejo simplemente pondre en el orden que van sus sillas)

-"Brutus"- Pienza Jojo listo para su golpiza matutina

-Estas listo para tu sesión de golpes niño emo- Dice otro de los compinches de Brutus, Chuck, hijo del 3ro al mando

-No soy..- Es interrumpido( De las pocas cosas que dice en el dia son para decir que no es emo)

-"No soy emo" bla, bla, bla- Dice el hijo del cuarto al mando, Butch, para la buena suerte de Jojo los otros miembros del consejo o no tenian hijos o eran demasiado pequeños como para estar en prepa a pesar de ser tan popular en esos casos nadie lo ayudaba, gracias alas amenazas de Brutus y compañía.

Acorralándolo contar la pared Jojo ya sentia los puños de Brutus tocar su rostro, pero en eso

-Brutus- Lo interrumpe la maestra de Quiencias-Recuerda, otro reporte mas y seras suspendido por el resto de la semana- Dice la maestra alejandose

-Esta ves te salvaste bajito, pero ala salida preparate- Jojo solo lo miro sin mucho animo, pero sin ninguna angustia en sus ojos ya que Jojo no salia por lo regular con los demas o si lo hacia se perdia entre la multitud "Gracias al cielo" penso el y en eso sono el timbre.

La primer clase era Quienistoria una de las clases mas aburridas que ay pero como todo buen estudiante tenia que ir.

Se metio al salon siendo el penultimo de una de las filas podia liberarse de ser regañado por no prestar atencion ala clase, aunque sus calificaciones eran de las mejores del salon, pero siempre siendo superado por Emily, la hija del primero al mando del consejo, y aunque Jojo no le hablaba seguido( nunca) se conocían desde pre-escolar, lo que mas detestaba Jojo es que ella habia "Copiado" su manera de vestirse solo que en lugar de una camisa a rayas la de ella era completamente lisa y negra y su cabello siempre recogido por una cola de caballo ah pero eso si con el fleco casi tapandole un ojo, todo el mundo desde siempre los relacionaba preguntandoles que si eran primos o algo ya que se parecian mucho, tez blanca cabello negro, solo que ella tenia los ojos de color verde. Pero era del las pocas (la unica) que no acosaba a Jojo en la escuela " Ah por que no la molestan a ella por su manera de vestir" Penso el, muy sencillo, por la proteccion de los hijos de los otros miembros del consejo

Despues de analizar un poco el salon se sento en su mesa banco de siempre y comenzo la clase

-Muy bien chicos comenzaremos la clase de hoy con…- Jojo no presto atencion, se puso a garabatear cosas en su cuaderno y asi pasaron 20 min.

-Bien como ya sabran el proyecto para finalizar el semestre se acerca-

-Uh( dicen todos)-

-La sorpresa sera que es por parejas-

Todos ponen cara alegre menos Jojo, era acosado pero no tenia ningun amigo aparte de Horton ah y claro su familia

-Pero los escogeré yo- La sonrisa de todos desaparece ya que todos querian escoger con quien hacer el proyecto

-Y los escogeré al azar- Dice el profesor mientras saca una botella llena de papeles

-Bien y el primero es….Mary y ara pareja con….Brutus- y asi transcurrio Jojo no prestaba atencion en su reloj mental pasaron alrededor de 15 min. Antes de que mencionaran su nombre

-Jojo- Dice el profesor, el aludido voltea, y ve como casi todas las chicas del salon que sobraban cruzaban sus dedos con el afan de quedar con el – Aras pareja con….Emily- la reaccion de ambos estaba esperada los dos se sorprenden al escuchar a su pareja Jojo se queda callado pero con exprecion de "Oh, Maldicion" mientras ella

-¡¿Que?- Dice Emily

-Ya lo oiste Emily, lo siento pero estas parejas no son cambiables-

"Diablos, diablos, diablos, por que el" Dice ella mentalmente mientras voltea a ver a su ahora compañero. Minutos después todos terminaron de ser nombrados y sono el timbre

-Recuerden chicos esto es para la semana proxima, sera de la arquitectura en Villa quien alo largo de estos 30 años-

El resto del dia transcurrio normalmente, Jojo siendo perseguido por los matones y las chicas, se sento solo la mayor parte del receso claro no sin antes ser rodeado por puras mujeres 5 min. Ates de que terminara, en fin todo normal hasta la salida "Como rayos voy a hacer un proyecto con Emily si ni siquiera le hablo" penso Jojo, mientras esperaba a que todos salieran despavoridos hacia la salida principal el se alejo y simplemente fue ala sala de musica y vio su "Salida" habitual la ventana y el Arbol que estaba alado de ella, bajo y comenzo a caminar pateando una lata pero de pronto ( paso, paso, paso) escuchaba como alguien se acercaba, camino mas rapido, pero se seguían oyendo, volteo hacia atrás pero no habia nadie, comenzo a angustiarse cuando los pasos se le acercaban cada ves mas, en eso una idea llego a su mente, decidio salirse del camino y esconderse entre los matorrales, gracias a su altura ( 1,67) relativamente pequeña se escondio entre la las plantas, al agacharse fue cubierto totalmente, vio una sombra, que tambien se metia hacia los matorrales decidio enfrentarse a quien lo seguia, espero el momento preciso a que la sombra se le acercara y salto sobre ella, quedando el sobre la persona que lo habia perseguido durante casi todo el camino pero al ver quien era se llevo una gran sorpresa

-"¡¿Emily?"- penso el

- ¡Jojo!- Dijo sorprendida ella, el se quito de encima, solo le dirigio una mirada de "Lo lamento", ella abrio la boca para decir algo, pero la interrumpieron ella tambien estaba siendo seguida

-Emily….Emily, donde estas preciosa-

-Oh, no Brutus-Dijo ella con cara de de asco

-Shh-Musito Jojo, tapandole la boca

-¿De donde vino eso?- Dijo brutos aun en el camino buscando a Emily, al darse cuenta de que las plantas de fuera del camino se movian se acerco a ellas, Jojo se hacia para atrás aun tapandole la boca a Emily, toparon con un arbol

Emily: -¡!-

-"¡Maldicion, si el me ve aquí con Emily me matara!"- Penso Jojo, mientras que el bravucon se acercaba mas y mas a ellos, ya no tenian escapatoria pero..

-Hey, Brutus ya vámonos viejo, luego la buscas- Dijo uno de sus amigos, cuando se alejo lo suficiente Jojo destapo la boca de su acompañante

-Uf- Dijeron al unisono, se miraron, Jojo le dio una mirada de enojo

-Hey, no me mires asi, Brutus siempre me a perseguido- Jojo solo la volvio a ver con enojo

-Ah, te refieres por que yo te seguia- Dijo ella nerviosa, Jojo asintió con la cabeza aun molesto

-Ah, bueno yo te venia a regresar esto- Dijo Mientras sacaba una libreta de su mochila Jojo la miro sorprendido era su cuaderno de canciones

Jojo: -¡!-

-Lo olvidaste en Quiencias, telo intente regresar en las otras clases y en el receso pero estabas digamos…"Ocupado"- Jojo entendio lo que quiso decir pero después, se puso nervioso ¿Habria leido algunas de sus canciones?, pero por supuesto no le iba a hablar por costumbre, abrio una pagina en blanco y garabateo un par de cosas

-¡¿Lo leiste?-

Ella leyo rápidamente a lo que contesto

-No, no te preocupes no me interesa lo que tengas ahí- al escuchar esto, se relajo pero ella siguio hablando –Y tambien te segui por que queria saber cuando haremos lo del proyecto- El la miro sin alguna exprecion en su rostro, era cierto el proyecto, Jojo piensa un momento después arranca un pedazo de hoja y escribe en el, se lo entrega la mira por ultima ves y se va ella al quedarse sola lo lee "Viejo observatorio alas 6:00 P.M"

Ya llegando a su casa Jojo hizo lo habitual llego a su cuarto hizo tarea bajo a comer escuchando a sus hermanas platicar y a su padre tratandolo de convencer de que hable mas y sea un buen alcalde igual que todos los dias, alas 4:45 aprox. El ya habia terminado de investigar e imprimio unas cuantas imágenes, pero sentia que aun le faltaba información, asi que fue ala biblioteca de la casa y saco un libro bastante grande "Arquitectura de Villa quien desde el principio hasta nuestros dias" decia el titulo, Jojo sonrio feliz de haber encontrado algo que le servia y metio el libro asu mochila, salio con una sonrisa en sus labios pero se topo con una imagen que jamas penso en ver una de sus hermanas Hally estaba llorando, Jojo no queria dejarla asi y se acerco claro igual de silencioso que siempre, al acercarse lo suficiente le toca el hombro a su hermana y se sienta alado de ella, ella se sorprende pero al ver quien era se relaja

-Oh Jojo,(snif) eres tu- La mira confundido saca lapiz y papel garabatea un parde cosas y se los da a leer a su hermana

-"¿Qué ocurrio, te peleaste con Holly otra vez?"- Decia el papel la hermana, solo lo miro con una sonrisa forzada

-No, no es eso, puedo contarte algo- Jojo asiente ante este comentario

-tu ya ves Zack…..El chico que te conte hace poco- Por la falta de tiempo con su padre a veces entre ellas se contaban las cosas pero cuando era algo de suma importancia se lo contaban asu hermano ya que era de gran confianza, y siempre te prestaba atencion por mas aburrida que fuese la platica.

Jojo ante el comentario asintió pero con una cara de enojo, obviamente aun teniendo 96 hermanas n podia evitar tener "Celos de hermano"

-Si veo que si lo recuerdas…Bien pues…-La chica comenzo a llorar de nuevo

-"¿Te hizo algo, te hirio?"- Escribio

-Pues(snif) algo asi…- y asi se paso alrededor de 15 min. Escuchando la historia de su hermana

-"Que chico tan tonto"- escribio en la hoja

-¿Huh?...Que quieres decir-

-"Eres una gran chica Hally, no importa la que digan- Jojo escribia cosas en su cuaderno mientras su hermana las leia se sentia mucho mejor y asi pasaron otros 10 min. De consolar a su hermana

-Gracias Jojo- Los dos hermanos se levantan-Eres un gran hermano mayor- Dice esto mientras lo abraza, el se queda un poco sorprendido pero le regresa el abrazo, cuando terminan de abrazarse el arranca una de sus paginas de canciones y se la entrega a su hermana, el titulo decia "Beautiful Soul" –Gracias Jojo, otra ves( Le besa la mejilla) eres un gran hermano- El solo le sonrie y le dedica una mirada de "no ay por que", Hally se aleja de su hermano y sube las escaleras ya con una exprecion feliz un su rostro, el revisa su reloj

-"¿¡Las 5:20! Si no me apresuro no podre llegar y alistar las cosas"- Pienza el con algo de angustia tras esto sale corriendo apresuradamente con su mochila toma unas cartulinas marcadores y resistol.

Llega un poco atareado pero a tiempo y alas 5:32 ya estaba alistando las cosas para ponerse a trabajar, perose aburrio rapidamente, toma su quientarra acordandose de la cancion que le habia dado a su hermana pequeña y comienza a ponerle melodía

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul….(clap, clap, clap)

De pronto oye como alguien comienza a aplaudirle

-Valla no hablas pero si cantas sorprendente- Jojo la mira con enojo y voltea a ver su reloj eran las 5: 47 era demaciado temprano, aun confuso y enojado toma un lapiz y un papel

-"Has llegado temprano"-

-Si, lo siento si te interrumpí, no sabia como llegar aquí asi que pense en salir temprano de mi casa para llegar aquí a tiempo, pero resulto mas sencillo el llegar aquí de lo que pense, que tienes ahí (señalando alas cartulinas) ya comensaste el trabajo y sin mi ayuda- Ella comienza a molestarse

-"Costumbre"- Escribe Jojo y le da en papel asu compañera

-¿Por qué?- Dice Emily confundida

-"La mayoria de los proyectos que ago en parejas es : si es hombre intentarme torturar lo mas que pueda o decirme lo grandioso que soy con las chicas o si es mujer se la pasa viendome todo el tiempo o preguntandome cosas pero nunca ayudan en el proyecto asi que tengo que iniciarlo solo y ellos simplemente leen de las cartulinas ala hora de exponer"-

-Oh ya veo, pero esta ves no sera igual, se perfectamente que no te agrado y que entre mas rapido terminemos esto mejor-

-"Quien dice que no me agradas"- La chica leyo rapidamente esto y le dirijo una mirada de "Oh vamos"

-Lo dice tu mirada y claro una de las chicas vio como tu escribias en tu cuaderno " Ella me copeo", pensando lógicamente en lo unico que te podemos copear es 1 en un examen o 2 en la vestimenta y dado que los dos tenemos los primeros lugares en calificaciones, supongo que te referias ala vestimenta- Dijo ella con un tono confiado cosa que desconcerto a Jojo no se imaginaba que sabia tantas cosas-Bien hora de trabajar- Dice ella en un tono animado después de unos 30 min. De trabajar sobre las cartulinas casi terminadas solo faltaba unas cuantas imágenes por pegar, el resistol estaba entre los 2 ambos estiraron su mano para tomarlo pero su manos se juntaron al darce cuenta de esto ambos se separan muy nerviosos Jojo toma el resistol y la primera en romper el hielo es Emily

-Lo..Lo siento, asi que..am….Tu padre te insiste mucho en ser el alcalde-

-"Ni lo menciones"- Escribio

-Ja, ja creo que ambos tenemos el mismo problema- Jojo le dirije una mirada de ¿Cómo?

-¿No te a dicho tu padre?- Dice ella confundida jojo niega con la cabeza

-Bueno como ya sabras el primer hijo del alcalde es el que hereda el puesto, pues bien esta tradición se pasa tambien a todos los miembros del consejo-

-"¿Qué?"-

-Sip sorpresa-

-"Y tu quieres ser parte del consejo"- Escribio Jojo

-La verdad…No puedo decirte que si..De hecho odio como mi padre ve las cosas de "Todo esta super bien"-

-"Ya veo"-

-Creo que esta es..Nuestra primera conversación-

-"Si, supongo"-

-Y tienes hermanos-Pregunta ella, nadie de Villa quien sabia que el alcalde tenia 97 hijos, algunos pensaban que solo tenia a Jojo otros como los del consejo y la señorita Jelp pensaban que tenia alrededor de 6 o 7 hijos

-"96 hermanas para ser exactos"-

-¡¿Cómo?-

-"Si bueno ya ves como es la vida, y tu tienes hermanos"-

-Si, bueno no tantos como tu pero tengo 3 trillizos para ser exacta-

-"Oh, eso es genial"-

-Tu tu tienes hermanos asi?-

-"No, pero la mayoria de mis hermanas son gemelas"- Aun que Jojo no hablaba pasar tiempo con Emily era diferente a pasar el tiempo con sus hermanas, era la primera ves que estaba conversando con una chica que no fuera de su familia, no era tan odiosa después de todo, eran las 6:45 y seguían "Conversando" uno con el otro, sobre su familia, los intentos de sus padres por que se volvieran algo que no querian, escuela ETC.

-Oye una pregunta por que Brutus te molesta todo el tiempo-

-"No lo se, creo que esta convencido de que "Le quite asu chica" o algo asi"-

-Ja, ja eso es imposible-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-Según el…Su chica soy yo- Los dos se miraron nerviosos pero después se encontraron entre risas y una que otra carcajada, los dos se quedaron en un silencio mirandose el uno al otro con una sonrisa Jojo abrio la boca para decir algo por primera ves, Emily estaba feliz era la primera ves que el hijo del alcalde le iba a hablar y lo espero con ancias, pero

Toc, toc, toc sono la puerta Jojo le hizo señas a Emily de que se quedara en donde estab, para su suerte escondida detrás de unos tambores gigantes, se oyo como Jojo abrio la puerta

-Hola hijo-

-Hermano- Dijo emocionada la pequeña Hedy ( la bebe de la pelicula)

-Que ocurre Mama- Emily escucho por primera ves la vos de su compañero ( a su mama era alas pocas que le decia algo)

-Te hemos estado buscando para la cena hijo que haces…-El le señalo las cartulinas-Oh ya veo, bien te dejare, pero Hedy quiere quedarse ¿Esta bien?- El la miro preocupado-No te preocupes ya ceno, dice que quiere estar con tigo un rato- Jojo asintió Hedy era de las pocas ( la unica ) que no diria nada sobre que esta haciendo un trabajo con una chica, su madre se fue y Jojo se habia sentado alado de la niña de 3 años (Tambien una de las pocas alas que le hablaba)

-Hermanito, que pasa por que no llegaste a cenar-

-No te preocupes estaba pasandomela muy bien y se me fue el tiempo- Emily se sorprendio Jojo se la estaba pasando bien con ella, Jojo tomo en brazos ala niña y la llevo donde Emily

-Hermanito ¿Quién es ella?-

-Una amiga- Emily sonrio se levanto del piso y se presento

-Hola, soy Emily-

-Hola- Dijo animada la menor y estiro los brazos para que Emily la cargara

-Asi que eres amiga de mi hermanito-

-Pues, si algo asi-

-Sabes mi hermano es muy lindo-

-A si- Dijo ella mirando a Jojo, el chico estaba nervioso y algo sonrojado por los comentarios de su hermana pequeña

-Una ves mi todas mis hermanas y yo tuvimos Quienfriado y mi hermanito nos cuido a todas-

-Encerio-

-Si, tambien savias que canta muy bonito-

-Si, eso si lo savia- Jojo ante este comentario se sonrojo

-Niña bonita tu sabes cantar bonito-

-No, no canto tan bonito como tu hermano- Despues de unos cuantos minutos de conversación la menor se quedo dormida en los brazos de Emily

-Creo que tu hermana te quiere mucho- Jojo sonrio

-Oh por favor no me digas que no me vas a hablar ya te escuche asi que no tienes que ponerte asi-

-Esta bien, pero que no se te haga costumbre oirme- Emily sonrie y Jojo se pone alado de ella sorprendido por un descubrimiento nuevo sobre Emily es mas bajita que el aunque antes de poder decirle algo Emily lo interrumpio

-Oye, ya que tu trajiste todos los materiales para la presentacion yo llevare a tu hermana hasta tu casa ¿Qué te parece?-

-Esta bien- Dijo el un poco cortante, ya en el camino a Emily se le ocurrio algo para romper el hielo

-Oye por que Brutus te dice bajito- Jojo no le gustaba el tema de su altura pero tambien queria romper el hielo

-Pues supongo que para un chico de 16 años 1.67 es poco-

-Pues ami me parece bien-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Pues tener 3 hermanos menores que tu y que a pesar de tener 12 ya esten de tu tamaño no es nada agradable-

-Pues casi todas mis hermanas son mas altas que yo-

-Si es cierto-

-Cuanto mides-

-1.60-

-No eres tan bajita-

-Gracias, tu tampoco-

-Gracias(sonrie) oye esta es mi casa asi que…-

-¡Esta es tu casa!...Es…Enorme-

-Bueno si es algo grande, podrias darme a mi hermana-

-Ah, si claro aquí tienes- Jojo la toma con sumo cuidado entre sus brazos, la niña lo unico que hace es suspirar y acomodarse en los brazos de su hermano, el abre la puerta

-Entonces….Nos vemos mañana- Dice el algo nervioso

-Si..Nos..nos vemos mañana- El cierra la puerta y entra con su hermana en brazos, Jojo se sentia feliz habia hecho una amiga por primera ves en su vida

**Biiien en primer capitulo de este fic vastante largo diria yo XD bueno espero que la hayan disfrutado en leerlo tanto como yo disfrute hacerlo nos leemos**

**Candy**


End file.
